


face

by ObscureReference



Series: too many teeth [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Horror, Gen, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7551889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObscureReference/pseuds/ObscureReference
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ransom breathed out. “She looks like you.”</p>
<p>He could see it—their shared jaw line, their hair. The resemblance was there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	face

“Is this Amy?” Ransom asked, his finger across trailing the laminated page.

Holster leaned over and hooked his chin over Ransom’s shoulder. “Yep, that’s her.”

He’d met Holster’s sisters before, but the picture was several years old. Still, he could see the older Amy in younger Amy’s rounder face.

Ransom breathed out. “She looks like you.”

He could see it—their shared jaw line, their hair. The resemblance was there.

Holster nudged his arm.

“You say that every time, man.”

“Because it’s true.”

“Yeah, well.” Holster blew out a huff of air. “You don’t look anything like your sisters. They’re way better looking, for one.”

“Dude.”

“Kidding!”

The next photo, which hung a little crookedly on the page and had yellowed slightly with age, had the words Amelia & Annabelle scrawled at the bottom. Two blonde, cherubic faces peered up from the picture. The one on the left—Amelia—looked slightly older than her sister, but neither of them could have been more than five. A pair of rag dolls sat on the carpet between them.

“I still can’t believe your parents gave you all the same name,” Ransom said. Holster eyed him.

“We do not all have the same name.”

“You might as well.” Seriously—Adam, Amy, Amelia, and Annabelle? “Y'all couldn’t move to the next letter in the alphabet? Could you only afford the first letter?”

Holster snorted loudly, pulling back slightly to look at Ransom’s face. “Did you just say y'all?”

“No.”

“Bitty’s rubbing off on you.”

“Shut up.”

“Does this count as a fine? Isn’t it illegal for Canadians to use any speech pattern besides eh?”

“Shut up and look at your family with me,” Ransom said. Surprisingly, Holster did. Ransom scanned the pages.

Baby Annabelle sitting in Amy’s lap, Baby Annabelle in her crib. There was a picture that someone had caught of toddler Amelia mid-fall, her eyes wide as she fell onto the grass and the sippy cup she had previously been holding flying through the air. That one made Ransom and Holster both snigger.

There was Amy at fourteen in the middle of a dance recital, her dark blue dress twisting around her knees as she spun on stage. Annabelle in a sheep onesie, red popsicle juice staining her mouth. Amelia on a bike, her eyes bright as she peddled down the street. Amelia again, dressed up for somebody’s party. All three sisters as a group, Amy towering over them all.

Ransom frowned.

“How come you aren’t in any of these?”

He flipped the page. Amy, Annabelle, Amelia, Amelia again, then Amy, another Annabelle. No Adam.

“Really? Huh.” Holster’s voice sounded weird. “Oh, here’s one.”

He fingered the page. Ransom followed his line of sight and squinted.

“Dude, you’re not even the focus, you’re in the background. Plus your face is all blurry.”

Amy and Amelia were clearly the focus of this one. It was somebody’s birthday, the candles already lit on the cake laid in front of them. The sisters had their arms around each other, grinning at the camera, and Holster was just a figure in the far back, nearly blending in completely with the pale wall behind him. The flash on the camera must have smudged his face.

Something about it made Ransom not want to look at it any longer than he had to. He looked at the Holster next to him instead.

Holster shrugged. “I don’t know what to tell you, dude. My parents didn’t really get into taking pictures until Amelia was born.”

Ransom nodded. That made sense. Most of the pictures with Amy, the second oldest, featured her as a child but never as a toddler. She was always at least eight in all the photos they had passed by all ready. There didn’t seem to be any of her at a younger age. Not having many pictures from too far in the past made sense.

(Though Holster would have only been ten by then.)

“Anyway, this is a pretty old album, so.” Holster shrugged like that was the end of it. He leaned over to get a better view of the picture in the corner of the page, the one where Annabelle was dunking Amelia underwater.

Ransom thought about the phone in his pocket and fingered the edge of it. The selfies he’d tried to take with Holster had never come out quite right. Something about the light, the way the skin stretched across Holster’s face. The way he assumed he’d just never held the phone still enough to take a clear photo.

He pressed his lips together.

Holster rolled his eyes. “Ugh, look at this. This was when Amy thought she was going to be a model or something.”

He pointed to a picture only labeled 11 in the margins. Amy stared into the mirror on her desk, a powder brush raised to her cheek and eye shadow applied much too thickly on her eyelids.

Holster laughed, so Ransom laughed too. He shook his head.

“Crazy,” he said.

**Author's Note:**

> http://someobscurereference.tumblr.com/


End file.
